


Icarus

by Artemis_meets_Nefertiti



Series: One-offs, inspirations and weird story ideas - Vampire and blood bound! [3]
Category: DC Universe - borrowed theme, イケメンヴァンパイア | Ikemen Vampire (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DC Comics References, Dark Theme, F/M, Homicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Institutions, Psychotic break, Suicide Attempt, Triggered psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_meets_Nefertiti/pseuds/Artemis_meets_Nefertiti
Summary: IF YOU SEE THIS UPLOADED IN ANY OTHER MEDIUM BUT HERE AND WATTPAD OR UNDER ANOTHER NAME/TITLE, IT WAS STOLEN. I NEVER GAVE AND NEVER WILL GIVE MY PERMISSION FOR MY FANFIC WORK TO BE REPOSTED BY ANYONE ELSE!Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters. They are based on Otome game Ikemen Vampire (as per Fandom). Any media (music/video) used are not mine, either! The only character I own is Marina Anemi. DC general fogy and cruel world is used as a reference frame here.I do not have Beta readers, so bear with any typos or other type of mistakes!The door opens to let us into a big and old mental asylumn in DC's dark modern world. Moving to a particular room, there is a patient in isolation. A patient dangerous to himself and others... He claims to be immortal... He claims to be human... Sometimes, he does not know which fantasy he lives in, so he claims nothing...Borrowing William Shakespear's vivid and decaying mind, we will dwelve inside his memories, tainted by his latest action. William will not be the good guy, nor will this be about light romance. This will be about horror, death, loss and mental illness. But there is more than one truth in this story... Read at your own peril!
Relationships: William Shakespeare/Main Character (Ikemen Vampire)
Series: One-offs, inspirations and weird story ideas - Vampire and blood bound! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983628
Kudos: 3





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: Piece includes MANY TRIGGERS, such as homicide, violence, blood, psychotic break lingo, mental illness, delusions, attempted suicide. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM READING IF ANY OF THESE POSE AN ISSUE!
> 
> Part of the story was used for a writing competition, written in Greek and with changed names. I now have permission to post it altered!
> 
> There will be many voices in this narration. The voice of possible dangers in mental health is one of them, yet this story should NOT - under any context - be used to solidify the claim that people with a psychotic disorder are all dnagerous! NO! Nor that all abusive relationships end up in this!
> 
> Please, please be gentle and careful within my boy's fragile mind... He will not stand ridicule or horror towards him... Nor will I...

As day gave her place to night, the sun slowly retracted his last rays and went to sleep, as afraid as anyone. Darkens, cold and mocking, crept up the warmed-up concrete building foundations, now black from the years of amassing sin and mould. Citizens of DC hurried home. No-one liked being out in the forbidden city when the natural lights were out. Sure, the major – corrupt as he was – had installed the big green city lights in every corner, but ebony colours had a way to befriend you and enter your mind…

Ever since he had banished all heroes outside the city borders and had signed a pact with Evil Incarnate, the Villain society that roamed the streets these days, humans and animals alike were reported missing, experiencing mental breakdowns or simply dead. Prisons were overflowing, mental institutions were treating quadruple their capacities and the governor was speeding up executions to free up space, treating living souls as nothing more of a nuisance – a pebble in his shoe on his way to greater things and bigger fortunes!

Every night, people almost ran home, closing and locking their doors behind their back just moments before the siren was heard… All windows were shut to stop curious eyes from looking out – to stop them from inviting the dark magic in… All windows except his… He heard the siren and grabbed the bars in his cell to lift himself up and look outside. His mismatched eyes – one golden from the sun and one bronze from her favorite metal – embraced the black and green lines that dominated the streets. His loose hair, filthy and unwashed for weeks, danced oily to the breeze.

He chuckled. He listened to that wind. It spoke of long-lost lovers… Of fathers that banished their loved ones! Kingdoms far far away! Jealous husbands and Mediterranean green waters! Icy lakes and frozen dreams! Iron women! Knights dressed only their valor as they marched to their deaths! His chuckle rose in the night, becoming a high-pitched hyena cackle that could make the hairs at the back of any sane man rise…

No, he did not need mind magic to escape… His brain was already fragmented and alive in ten parallel universes at the same time! His psychiatrists and psychologists were trying hard to bring him back! Oh the cocktails of drugs, the shots, the surgeries, the light electricity that was allowed to run through his veins… All in vain… For he had chosen to love his sickness… 

All had treated him like a specimen, a diseased cell, a danger, a filthy parasite worthy only for overmedication and isolation! All but her… The first time he tried to attack her and bite her neck to drink her blood, she twirled him in the air, got behind him and had him in a choke hold for two hours. Released him when he promised to behave… And she believed him! And he did!

What a strange female… And the way she always smelled! Yes, her perfume was refined and silky, but there was underlying death… A scent of ash… Of danger… Of secret minds caressing each other in the dark, when only unspoken things lie and wait… He knew she had battled her fair share of it all, and saw him as an equal. That was why he opened up… That was why only she knew… She and the bronze rings around her thumb on her left hand…

Oh but today… tonight… Tonight was a different night. A different night indeed! He saw – nay, he felt his hands caress the chilled metal bars and painfully pull them apart… He needed out. OUT! He needed to find Her! No longer alone, no longer barred outside human consciousness, no loner denied!

* * *

**https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhHKu9MDh64 &ab_channel=BlueMorpho**

* * *

“I said no! What don’t you people understand? This is not possible… No, no, no!” William shouted as he sprang out of his seat, holding his head with his hands, pressing intensely down the sides of his skull to dull the howling that came from within it. His fear now was primal, like a flayed, helpless beast. His mind seemed to quickly immerse into incandescent ice and pain resembled a white shark that took pleasure in its meal, with slow movements of the deadly jaws snapping. Was this what madness felt like? A pair of black, motionless eyes, one on each side, of a terror in the depths of an ocean you never dived in?… Or did you dive but forget to come out? Incomprehensible is so tenable, as Elytis, a Greek poet, once said…

He let out a confused growl. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember! The past days were a hazy nightmare. Blood… _All he could remember was blood, gurgling like spring water, flowing and covering everything._ Trembling, he lowered his palms and examined them. There, there it was! Between his fingers, under the fingernails, shoved within the lines of his dark fate… Dried blood. He pulled his clothes out into the light of the room and, with a mounting sense of dread, revealed that they were covered with a brown liquid that crumbled to pieces and danced leisurely towards the floor. His face was sticky, demonstrating the same. He felt as if he was baptized in a pool of blood. “What name, pray tell, do you have now then?” Her voice wondered in his mind.

“Where did the blood come from, you bastard of a god up there?” he screamed, raising two uncertain punches to a sky that failed to answer. William almost laughed, as a melodic voice half-sang “Your call is being diverted, please wait in line and our first available representative will answer your call” to his desperate cry for a Deus Ex Machina appearance on stage. He turned and gazed upon Her with relief. At least, She was there, wearing his shirt, a washed-out pair of jeans and her hair in a side bob. A rare guttersnipe. His own guttersnipe. She will know where the blood is from! She always knows everything and always calms him down!

“Sit down, defendant!” Enough of these hopeless attempts to mislead the court! Answer the question! Where were you on the night of August the 16th?” thundered a voice from across the hall. William turned stupefied and faced a man sitting behind an elevated wooden furniture against the wall to the other side of him. More blurry faces could be seen to the left and right, but he was the only one standing out, dark and commanding, like a curse.

“What the fuck?” William said, looking around him. “Where am I, what is happening?” The shark in his head smiled maliciously and would rub his hands with pleasure, had he a pair of those!

“Defendant, for the last time, you are toying with my patience and the tolerance of this here court. Answer the question!” spat the judge, clearly annoyed. He was sitting there, dressed in black, with his bald head already sweaty, chewing something that looked suspiciously like rat tails. Was this all a farse?

“Oh my how shiny it is!” She whispered and William swallowed a cheeky laugh. Oh Her… _He remembered Her wearing a yellow dress with sunflowers, running across the beach in Corinth, holding her straw hat in her hands. Wet, like the average teenager’s ecstatic dream! Wet, like a personified wave! Her smile looked as if it was able to move planets! Her body magnetized him as if they were entwined with fleshy ropes stemming out of both their loins._ How much he loved Her…

“On the 16th of August we were in your village, huh?” he asked her, swallowing nervously. She nodded affirmatively, letting her eyes rest on the wooden floor for an instant. Oh those eyes, they had the power to pierce anything and look deep within him. “Yes, we were at my girlfriend’s village, we stayed over her mom’s house for the big feast on August the 15th. They – they have a feast every August the 15th in Greece to honor the Virgin Mary. It is a big deal everywhere! So we attended! My own lodge was at the next village, but I stayed there as a guest... Am, Sunday night we were supposed to be partying somewhere, right my alley-cat? We were together some place, correct?” he asked Her again, raising his eye-brows to emphasize. She bit her lower lip playfully and nodded. Yes, they were together. How else could they have been, if not sharing the same air molecules?

_He remembered her again, that night upon the sacred earth of Sounio on the beginnings of June. The heat made the rocks sigh and the lights behind them looked like lave threatening to euthanize their naked bodies. Moon shower, music from their parked car, a red silken sheet spread like a blood pool from a crime scene on the seaside stones. Salty slaps on their flesh with every wave. She was dancing on him, sweaty. A white firework, a perfect Roman candle amidst marble and gods as their witnesses, ascending during her orgasm above it all like Oracle’s smoke. And he was ejaculating, coloring her alabaster skin like Hera’s milk when it scarred the Milky_ _way upon the night sky._ Oh how deeply he loved Her… He would do anything for Her! Anything!

“I would advise you to be more specific, defendant” the judge groaned with an eye-roll, fishing a pen and taking notes on a stack of papers in front of him. William turned and looked at him again, being violently torn away from his memories. Now, with his eye-sight finally getting rid of the smoke, he looked at the man and frowned. The judge across from him looked deadly pale and his eyes seemed very black, even at this distance, as if he had not slept since the time the original sin was committed. Swallowing once again, William offered a more detailed description of the location and the time relating the night in question. Uncertain, with his mind numb, he froze on the night of August 16th. A door was refusing to open in his mind.

“Don’t open it” She whispered. “It will be too late if you do…” He wanted to please her and do what she said, but… The door was inside his dam skull! He was denied access to his own thoughts, for fuck’s sake!

“What were you doing there, defendant?” a voice asked by his side. A lowered slithering voice, like a spell being raised in the middle of the night. William turned his gaze over and saw a clown. Not colorful and cheery like his childhood fairytales, no. This clown was wearing a filthy uniform and a mask with altered features. His face seemed to move, to spasm under his skin, to morph.

“I was there for vacation, I was with Her!” he said, while the door in his mind started emanating a foreboding red pigmented light all along its borders.

The clown gestured that he understood. “He must be here to help” William thought and visibly relaxed. She blew a kiss his way from behind his back, chewing cherry-flavored gum. _Cherry, same colour as her tinted lips when he used to feverishly bite them, kissing her like she was drinkable oxygen. Cherry and lust, lust and cherry._ He almost smelled it, feeling his blood boil.

“What was your relationship with the victim?” asked the clown. Victim? William did not remember anything about a victim. He frowned, trying to remember, but is was useless. Did someone get hurt?

He, now, realized that the clown, with a parody of a ballerina’s move and spreading his hands wide open, presented a series of blown-up photos to the court room, in a blast of pink and silver glitter and sounds of horns! Shaken and sudden breaths of shock and fear were heard from the audience, but William did not turn around. He looked at the photos. All he could detect were black and red shapes. Mismatched, shapeless figures. “I – I don’t understand” he said, looking at the clown, confusion evident in his eyes and posture.

The creature patted William’s shoulder with a show of empathy and understanding, sorrowfully shaking his head up and down. Then, walking towards the jury and the judge, he left a folder. He used words that William had never heard before outside series and movies. Data collection, forensic evidence, processing, eye and ear witnesses, recordings of communication, sealed records… The room started shaking and turning, groaning wood covering all other sounds. The door in his mind was shuddering so hard that it was almost unhinged. William still could not remember, but now felt his own stomach react and spasm violently.

“Baby, let’s get out of here” She said. Now She was wearing her black dress. She was gorgeous with her black dress! _He remembered her on the night of August 15 th next to Her father, pouring wine and singing to Her family. Everyone happy, everyone smiling, and She was shinning brightest than the full moon, the center of all universes, glowing like a supernova. Next to her a black, threatening shadow. A_ _chthonic_ _shadow_ _._ _The shadow was touching Her! It was TOUCHING HER! How dare it?_

“Let’s go!” She commanded now, pulling on his arm, as the clown and the president were conversing and a crowd, still invisible to William, was murmuring behind them. He looked at Her and, for the first time, noticed that her eyes were all white, they saw nothing.

“What’s wrong with your eyes, love?” he asked, but the prosecuting attorney turned towards them, continuing with his monologue, which William had not heard up to that moment.

“The victim had just returned home and was living with her family since the end of July. Said family had supported the victim after the violent break-up between the victim and the defendant. Let the record show that the aforementioned break-up was a result of a stormy and highly triggering relationship! The defendant was accused of multiple endangerments, violent outbursts, threats to bodily harm and had been committed into a psychiatric facility in the past, with psychosis. As is evident by exhibits E through K, he had, on multiple occasions, used the victim’s passwords to log onto her social network accounts and stalk her. The victim and her family had filed a restraining order against him, pending a hearing.”

The clown kept talking, but William felt dizzy… Restraining order? Victim? Her and him apart? No, there was some mistake! No no no! That man! That man came and found him! He – he gave William print-outs with Her discussions saying to everyone She loved him and wanted him back! And he was there for Her, he – and what about that woman with the black and green skin? What about her, huh? That tried to get him drunk with that foul-smelling poison and persuade him to leave Her? But he did not! He did not!

“… He had threatened her colleagues on several occasions and once even got into a loud argument with the victim’s father. The victim had moved on with her life after the break-up. On the night in question, she was last seen leaving the family dinner table close to midnight on August 15th to August 16th with her new relationship, as witnesses have testified. The gentleman, a close friend to our major, was residing in a hotel just on the outskirts of the village, while the victim slept in her old room in her paternal household.”

At this point, William felt the door in his mind expand as if taking a deep breath. The ground was shaking, an underground earthquake was having a field day now, and She was looking at him with tears in her eyes. “Don’t…” She whispered.

“But you could not let her go, William, could you?” the clown shouted, and William saw the clown’s face flow downwards, as if the flames from Hades were licking his mask away, revealing who he truly was. He felt the heat rise up and bite his ankles. He swallowed again. “You could not leave her for one second! Thousands of messages, hundreds of phone calls, posts everywhere! You were seen at her work, her home in Athens, to her parents’ village that she ran to escape this, everywhere! You were like cholera! A miasma! A violent nightmare! You saw her with her new relationship, free of you, happy, and?”

Posts, phone calls, messages? William had closed off Facebook ever since… What was all this? William looked at Her. Now she was writing something on her phone. William never saw the paint of her face flake away, nor did he pay attention to how taller she was compared to Her. “Writing to him again, babe? Huh, babe?” he asked angrily, but the clown’s nails dug in his shoulder.

“This debate is with me, William. Don’t talk to her. Forget about her. You will never see her again… Because you left her for dead on the floor of her childhood bedroom, William. Do you remember now? She expired several hours after we arrested you, alone in the hospital bed… Come, William. For once in your life, tell the truth… You killed her…” said the clown. He did not ask. He let the charge drop heavy and relentless on the floor and not one person came to pick it up and move it away. William raised his eyes towards the court. The judge was now, too, made of wax. Melting and revealing a thick black cloud underneath his mask. His eyes and mouth were darkened holes that threatened to devour him. The white shark in William’s mind was so very close…

He looked at the photos. Sweeping his eyes clean, he focused and saw it after a moment’s hesitation. The shapeless stains on the paper were Her… Her body, butchered and swollen in a room’s corner. There’s the little flame tattoo she had done when she got her Diploma! Dozens of wounds on Her, like rubies on white sand. Decorating Her nakedness. Half Her face almost gone, resembling a half-eaten porridge. Her eyes… Her eyes gouged out “Oh dear gods…” he murmured. Walls started shattering around him and the floor was evaporating. The shark was giggling!

“Admit it!” screamed the clown, his red eyes pinning William down, dripping blood.

“Her blood” William thought and choked his own scream inside his larynx, using his hands.

“You killed her, didn’t you, defendant?” growled the colorful horror cross-examining him. Rubbing his hands together with a pleasure he could no longer hide, he approached the dock and leaned over William, who was fighting his nausea. “The court would show lenience if you confess, defendant…” said the weird man with the melting mask.

William felt a violent thrust uproot his insides. He spat a wave of vomit before he doubled over in pain and let hot lave exit his body as he was almost seizuring on the floor. He remained like that, hugging his legs in the stance of an embryo, for quite some time, trembling, until there was nothing left to spit but his tattered soul. He stood up and looked at the clown.

In his smile, William saw black serrated teeth shining. Licking his lips and letting a fat worm escape from between them, the clown spoke again. This time, his voice was barely audible. A whisper like the ones echoing in empty, cold rooms that time baulks at entering. “You killed her…” said the fleshy nightmare of all his childhood memories, torturing him. Shaking, William opened his mouth to refuse but… She rose from behind him. She was no longer wearing the washed-out pair of jeans and his shirt. Nor the black dress. She was not wearing anything. She was covered in puss-infected wounds. Her white hand, like a fleeting dove, shot up and pointed at him, accusatory… Unforgiving… Then, it dropped by her side like the blade of a guillotine.

“Get a blanket, baby… You will catch a cold…” he whispered, finally letting liberating tears run down his cheeks and burn straight lines toward his mouth, bitter and poisonous like guilt. Silently, pleadingly, William was crying and looking at her open her eyes with a grimace of absolute pain. A howl that should have come out of a broken wolf’s throat crashed his lips as it escaped and tearing his mouth up as if he was punching it all this time. The door in his mind opened wide, slamming against an imaginary wall, releasing the horror into the light. The shark started eating William alive as he made no move to protect himself.

He saw her dead, cold and bloody in a corner of her room, like a puppet thrown on the floor after the show. Small spasms, like photo poses of a dancer, moving her limbs. The audience rose up and started talking against him with increased hostility. The hordes demanded blood for spilled blood! The earth was dancing, everything was spinning around him, and William thought that the merry-go-round must really feel great when it is rusty and no longer used. Abandoned, forgotten, locked somewhere…

The clown slammed his hand on the wooden surface and grabbed William by the lapels of his white uniform, upsetting any notion of normality. White uniform? “Talk, beast! You hit her, again and again until your hands were sore, and when you could no longer hit her, you threw her in a corner, didn’t you? TALK! MONSTER!” the abominable clown yelled! William looked at him, unable to comprehend the phrase he had just heard. Killed Her? Her? But he adored Her so…

_He remembered her wearing the washed-off jeans and his shirt the day he went to see her and try to patch things up once again. Almost two months apart, she had moved on, but William… William did not want to move on! Could not! How could he walk, when She was his footsteps engraved in stone on a Greek beach? When summer smelled of Her favorite shampoo and sun-cream? When_ _Spring_ _only_ _had_ _Her_ _favorite_ _flowers_ _?_ No, there was a mistake! There must have been one and William would make sure to correct it! She should be with him, only with him!

_He remembered Her room and He desperate cries for help when She saw him enter through the open window. He saw Her seashell lamp shattered next to Her broken skull. Drops of blood on Her grandma’s white knitted blanket. Drops on the walls and on Her small rocking horse that She had re-painted on Her own. He saw Her twist in horror underneath him and he… He hit, again and again, unable to stop. He remembered the whispers urging him on, the ridicule, the blinding pain. The surge of power as his hands came down repeatedly. He felt like a god, and the voices told him that indeed, he was a god! He unleashed his divine power upon Her, the power of life and death, to punish Her for ever leaving him! How could She defy him when his every single breath away from Her was anguish and terror? His every day was an open wound and She was laughing with someone else? “She deserves it” the voices said. “She is still laughing at you” they said. They were black and green, the voices…_

"Yes!” he sobbed, looking at Her empty spot.

The judge, eyeing William with his empty black sockets, opened his mouth and hissed the word ‘Guilty!’ Then, he lifted his small hammer with a smile very much like the shark in William’s mind, with three rows of sharp teeth ready to gnaw on his sense of freedom, and let the hammer fall like a Damocles’ sword on the bench. His fate was sealed. All was over!

* * *

He woke up from the sound of the windowsill banging against the wall. Air caressed his face and dried up his tears. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was back in the forbidden city, in his apartment up on the sixth floor. His hands were still covered by traces of dried blood and his shirt was stinking from guilt sweat. The terrace door was wide open. William’s feet dragged him at the edge of the small balcony and he looked over at the waking world. Sunrise was here. He was still trembling from a cold emanating from him. Somewhere inside him, a screaming child was heard, paralyzed by fear. He felt his tongue pulse in pain. He had nearly pulverized its edge as he was lost in his own delusion, judging and sentencing himself.

“Είπα να χαθώ, το τέλος μου να βάλω… Λίγο ακόμα επάνω… Τρέλα μου σε φτάνω…” (I thought of being lost, meeting my end… Just a tad up, oh my madness, I am reaching you) he sang, his voice breaking and his accent terrible. Her favorite song, a rhythm of a wounded zeimbekiko dance, unique in Greece, much like Her. He chuckled, knowing full well he had reached his madness eons ago. He had taken Her gently by the hand, he had re-named Her his lover and then he had danced upon Her frail intestines while She was holding his gutted body that was closing in on death…

Oh, he would do so much more for Her… All for Her! The end of the world, the violent contractions of the birth of a new world, the ostracizing of a newborn god to Hades, the torture, all for Her! “I am coming, my sunrise…” he murmured, allowing a drop of thick blood run down his chin. With great effort, feeling his entire body an open wound, like he had been lashed with chains by night-born demons, he stepped on the ledge. He found his balance, one foot on the rail and one foot stepping on nothingness, one frozen moment before the void. He saw his wings, painted orange as if they were ablaze by the coming sunrise, to tear his flesh on his back and spread wide around him, like the wings of Icarus. Taking one last breath, he flew! The last thing he felt embracing his body with a desperate urge to claim it and mourn at the same time, was the pavement of his apartment building…

* * *

“Step away from him! You're hurting him! No! No drugs!” Marina yelled running into the isolated cell, to the three male nurses that had stopped William from hitting his forehead on the cold stone floor again. They had tried to pry his jaws open to salvage his tongue but they deemed it very dangerous to do so!

“That lunatic chewed his own tongue, doc! He was twirling and yelling all night! Electric shocks did nothing! Most of the ward could not sleep! He needs this!” Dave said, pointing at the red needle. The ‘Smile’, Marina thought with fright. The only legal poison that could fry your brain and cause mini lobotomies at random in your brain that was signed off for use in mental institutions in the forbidden city!

“No! I will deal with him! Get away from him!” she screamed again, almost losing her temper and releasing a beast the city was not ready to face! She needed to keep her secret to be allowed to work with her patients! “Why was I not informed of this earlier?” she steamed from anger when they stopped her from approaching William.

“In the middle of the night? Yo, you crazier than he?” a new nurse said to her, going for humor and failing. Marina’s eyes flashed lilac as her head snapped to his direction.

“Call anyone crazy on my shift in this place ever again and find yourself begging for food stamps… Got it, bro?” she said to him. He had to swallow and step back. The rumor about the new psych in this ward was true, then! She was close to her patients! “I never said to not wake me during a psychotic break, especially with delusional or dangerous patients. He is over the fit, he is settling down, no longer posing a threat! Step away from him!” she said, prying their arms open and letting William, tied up with a stray jacket, hit the floor like a sack. His mouth was moving, he was whispering something…

“Next time, make sure you get me the minute this starts. Am I clear?” she said, leaning down next to his mouth. “Got that, sport?” she asked the nurse again. He nodded, murmuring ‘Yes ma’am’ under his breath. Marina crawled under William, held his head in her arms like he was a sleeping child, and took her black silken handkerchief to dab on the corners of his mouth. She knew what she had heard him whisper… She knew of Her and of the day William lost his sanity and what he had done. She knew it all… With a sweet, calm voice that was struggling not to sound teary, rocking him like a baby, she started singing one of her favorite songs, until the smile returned to his face:

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JqKWk1uzVU&ab_channel=exarre](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JqKWk1uzVU&ab_channel=exarre)

  
(English lyrics follow)  
  
'Πάσχα στο χωριό συγκέντρωση μετοίκων

Τα νέα απ' την Αθήνα, στα όνειρά μου σφήνα

Πόζα και λουστρίνι, ο Νάκος φιγουρίνι

Πείνα μου μοιραία, ζήλια μου ρομφαία

Μπήκα σ' ένα τραίνο πίσω δεν κοιτούσα

Μέσα μου πετούσα, ψήλωσα δυο πόντους

Ζήνωνος, μ΄ έντυσε ζωή στρατιώτη

Ζήνωνος, πόρνη η αγάπη η πρώτη

Κι απ' το βράδυ στο πρωί

Μου τελειώνει η ντροπή

Ζήνωνος

Εδώ οι χωριανοί μου δεν βοηθάνε άλλο

Σκούριασαν τα χέρια, βρήκα άλλους τρόπους

Είπα να χαθώ το τέλος μου να δώσω

Λίγο ακόμα πάνω, τρελά μου σε φτάνω

Στις εφημερίδες μάνα αν με είδες

Μη μου στεναχωριέσαι, μάνα δεν μ' αξίζει...'

Translation:

‘Easter in my home town, meeting of neighbors.

News from Athens are a wedge in my dreams

Pose and patenent leather, Nakos is dressy…

My hunger is fatal, my jealousy is my sword!

I went on a train never looking back

My soul was flying, I think I even grew taller

Zinonos (ill-rumoured street in Athens)

life dressed me into a soldier

Zinonos, my first love was a hooker

From dawn to dusk

I run out of shame

Zinonos

Here, the villagers of my town don't help anymore

My hands got rusty, I found other ways to make ends meet

I thought I could got lost, I could meet my end

A tad more of this and I will reach the limits of madness

Mother, if you read about me on newspapers

Don't worry, mother, I don't deserve it…’

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
